Pitter, Patter
by CastleTVShowFan
Summary: Everyone loves the little pitter patter...


Title: Pitter, Patter

Author: Lisa

Category: Humor

Spoilers: slight "Lifeline"

Classification: Story Harm/Mac Fluff

Rating: K

Disclaimer: The characters belong to Don Bellisario, CBS, Paramount and respective companies. This story is for entertainment purposes and no copyright infringement is intended.

Summary: Everybody loves the little pitter patter...

Author's notes: Companion piece to "Recklessly In Love (was "Helplessly, Hopelessly"), but you need not read that to understand this story. Characters not seen regularly on the show are mine. Finally, this story hasn't been beta read, so I am taking responsibility for any errors and silliness.

Feedback: If you enjoy this story, a note to that effect would be appreciated. If not, please signify your dislike by your silence.

21 February 2002

1500 hours

Harm's Apartment

"I never thought I'd get the reason out of you," Sarah MacKenzie-Rabb said with a smile.

"The reason for what?" Commander Harm Rabb said with a smile that matched his wife's.

"The reason why you call me Sarah," she said quietly.

"I woulda told ya eventually, sweetheart. If you had married Mic, I never would have had the chance," he said seriously.

"Why didn't you call me Sarah that night on the porch? Maybe it would have trigged something in me."

"I had told you so much already. Then the kiss happened and it seemed so irrelevant by then that I didn't see the point. Besides, look at us now."

"Yeah," she said, sighing contently, "look at us now. How'd I get so lucky?"

"How did _I _get so lucky, Sarah?"

"I don't know, Harm," she said as she leaned over and kissed him. She got up and started walking toward the bathroom, and he followed.

"Where do you think you're goin'?"

She was almost to the glass block shower when she swatted his arm playfully. "None of your business, Flyboy. Out!" She emphasized her point again by swatting his arm a bit more forcefully this time.

"Ow! You can sure hit, Jarhead."

"Yes, I can. I can also have you pinned to the floor in seconds. Now, would you please get out of here? I have to check something," she said as she pulled the box out from behind her back.

"I'm going, Sarah," he said, only then noticing the box she held in her shaking hands. "Hey wait a minute. What's that?"

"Nothing, Harm. Now get out!"

He had an idea what it was, but he didn't want to upset her any more than she already was and he certainly didn't want to be pinned to the floor. So he gave her the space she needed, all the while pacing their bedroom.

Meanwhile Sarah had opened the box and carefully read the instructions. She was almost sure the test would say positive, but she wanted to be sure. It had a 98 rate of being accurate, and if it was on target, then she would go to the doctor to confirm it.

About 15 min. later...

She carried the test in her hand, but was absolutely devoid of emotion. That immediately sent Harm into a panic. Was it something he'd said or done since their wedding four months before? Was Sarah hurt? Or was it that she wasn't ready for any big responsibilities?

"Well?" he asked cautiously.

"Well, sailor, you're going to be a daddy," she said with a smile. Then she walked closer and let him see for himself. It was definitely a positive -- 2 blue lines meant that his wife was pregnant.

"The three years left on our deal came a little early, don't you think?" he asked teasingly.

Her face fell. "You're not ready for this, are you? It's too soon for this big of a responsibility, Harm. I'm sorry," she whispered as the tears she'd been holding at bay came with full force.

"Oh, baby," he whispered as she walked closer to him, "I'm the one who should be sorry. I didn't mean it like that, Sarah. Of course I'm ready to be a daddy. I've wanted that for a long time."

"You sure?" she asked as she looked up into his deep blue green eyes.

"Very. Are you?"

"I've wanted a baby since the day AJ was born, but with the way my mom treated me growing up, I always worried that if I ever did become a mother I'd be a bad one."

"You can do this, Sarah. _We _can do this."

"You'll be here every step of the way?" she asked with a slight tremble in her voice.

"Of course I will."

"I was hoping you'd say that," she said with a smile.

23 February 2002

1030 hours

Lake Medical Clinic

"Well," Dr. Masters said with a sigh, "it looks as though you are definitely two to three months pregnant, Colonel. Most likely three if I had to make a better guess."

"Thank you, doctor," Harm said as he held Mac's hand.

"Was this a shock to you?" she asked cautiously.

"In a way, yes," Mac said quietly, "but when I think about it now, not really. I've wanted a baby for a while now."

"Congratulations to you both," the doctor said before walking out of the room.

"Let's go home, Mrs. Rabb," Harm suggested.

"That sounds wonderful to me."

24 April 2002

1400 Hours

JAG HQ

"How are you doing, babe?" Harm asked as he walked into his wife's office.

"I'm doing fine, sailor. The baby's fine too. I just feel a little something every once in a while. It seems baby Rabb wants to get Mommy's attention."

"So what you're saying is that the baby's kicking?" he asked with a smile.

"Uh huh. Wanna feel it?" she asked excitedly.

"Sure," he said as walked over to her desk and put his hand on her stomach.

"You have to wait until the baby is ready. It can take a few minutes, but I can definitely tell I have somethin' in there," she said with a smile.

"Wow!" he exclaimed as soon as he felt the little flutter. "That's so cool!"

"Harm, you're just like a kid at the toy store," Sarah said, laughing.

"Am not," he retorted. "I'm just a proud daddy."

"I'll give you that."

"Thank you."

"There's one condition though, Flyboy. You have to give me a kiss before you'll get out of here."

"Okay," he said as he let his lips descend on his wife's.

"Shoo, Harm! I have some work to finish. The admiral said as soon as I get that done I can go home for the day."

"The perks women get when they're pregnant," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Don't go there with me, mister," Mac replied.

"I was kidding, Sarah. Only kidding. Jeez!"

"So was I, Harm. Now, please let me get done here."

"All right, sweetheart. As soon as you're finished, come in my office and then we'll go home."

"Will do."

About twenty minutes later, Mac walked into Harm's office to let him know she was ready to go home for the day. All she wanted was a little peace and quiet and the ability to put her feet up. Little did she know what was brewing at headquarters that day. She just heard snippets of conversation, but it was enough to pique her interest.

"Today or tomorrow?" Lt. Harriet Simms - Roberts asked the assembled group.

"I'd say later today, but I don't know what plans they have," Carolyn Imes suggested.

"It has to be a surprise," Harriet added in a stage whisper. "We don't want the new mom - to - be know that we're planning a…" she stopped abruptly when she realized that Mac was in Commander Rabb's office and that the door was wide open.

"Let's go home, sailor. I'm beat," Sarah said with a sigh.

"Sounds like a plan, marine," he said as he came to stand in front of his wife and planted a soft kiss on her lips.

"Mmm I liked that," she replied with a smile. "Got any more of those?"

"You're gonna have to wait for more of those, Mrs. Rabb."

"I hate waiting!" she exclaimed while stamping her feet like a spoiled child.

"It makes the moment that much sweeter, darling," Harm said quietly.

Her only response was to slap him playfully on the shoulder. The ride home was a peaceful one, and he helped her out of the car once they had pulled up to their apartment.

"So, Flyboy," she said once she'd settled on the couch, "do you want to make some dinner or order something?"

"Is food all you think about?" he asked with a smile. With a slight pause, he added, "It shouldn't surprise me. You're the Beltway Burgers favorite customer. Only difference now is that you're eating for two."

"Or three," she said quietly.

"You better just be kidding me, marine. One baby I can handle, but twins? Not so sure about that one."

"Wanna go in to see Dr. Masters tomorrow to find out if it's one baby or two?" she asked hopefully.

"Sure, as long as you know that all that matters to me is that the baby or babies are healthy."

"I know, Harm. Come 'ere."

He walked slowly toward the sofa. Mac thought that if he walked any slower, he'd be walking backwards. Just the thought of that made her smile. He was beside her and his closeness made her draw in a quick breath. How could one person cause such a reaction in her? One look, one touch was all it took before she was weak.

"Hi, Sarah Elizabeth Rabb," he whispered with a smile.

"Hi, Harmon Michael Rabb," she replied.

"What would you like to do now?"

"I'm really hungry for something, but it can wait. What I'd really like is for you to hold me a little while. I've missed that lately."

"So have I. Come 'ere and get comfy, princess."

She scooted over so that her head was in his lap. Then he scooted so he was holding most of her in his arms. It felt so good, so right to both husband and wife. It had been quite a while since they'd had such a chance to enjoy each other's company.

"Mmm," Sarah sighed contentedly. "Feels good."

"Yes it does. Have I told you lately how beautiful you are?"

"Not lately, but at least a thousand times since I became your wife. I don't mind hearing it again though."

"You're beautiful, Sarah," he whispered as he planted a feather light kiss on her forehead.

"So are you," she replied, nearly falling asleep from being so relaxed.

"Hey, don't fall asleep on me, sweetheart. We have some dinner to eat in a few hours and I think there's another surprise in store for you."

At the last statement, she smiled and sat up. "Let's eat before I decide to go to bed."

1845 Hours

Their dinner was finished, and all the plates and things had been cleaned away. They had just taken a shower together when there was a knock on the door.

"Coming," they said in unison.

There stood five or six of their female co-workers, bearing gifts. Harriet and Carolyn were the first ones Mac spotted. There was no Lt. Loren Singer, thank goodness.

"What a surprise!" Mac exclaimed. "Come in and make yourselves comfortable."

Harm and Mac walked into the kitchen to pour their guests a few drinks and grab some pretzels and crackers from the cupboard. "Sweetheart," Harm said as he put the remaining crackers on a plate, "can I please go and see Bud and little AJ while you ladies party?"

"Of course you can, Harm. I know baby showers aren't much fun for guys."

"I would love to stay here, just to be with you, but a roomful of women oohing and ahhing over baby outfits is a little much for me."

"Go on," she said with a smile as she picked up the plate of snacks. Harm followed, carrying the assorted drinks.

"Behave yourselves, ladies," he said with his best flyboy grin as he sat each drink in front of the appropriate guest.

"You know we won't," his wife whispered as she kissed him.

1930 Hours

The ladies had lots of fun "oohing and ahhing", as Harm put it, over the outfits and baby toys. There was an assortment of boy and girl items, seeing as no one was exactly sure of the baby's sex.

"Thanks so much for all of this everyone," Mac said when the last package had been opened and the last pieces of wrapping paper had been picked up.

"You're welcome," they said in unison.

"See you all tomorrow."

"Ma'am, I'll send the commander home," Harriet said before walking out.

"Thanks, lieutenant, but around here, it's Sarah, okay?"

"Yes, ma - I mean Sarah," the younger woman said with a smile.

2025 Hours

Sarah Rabb stifled another yawn. Harm was holding her and it felt so good, but she thought the bed would feel even better.

"Can we go to bed, Harm?" Sarah asked sleepily.

"Of course. I'll even carry you."

"Ooh, I must be special," she said with a smile.

25 April 2002

0945 Hours

Lake Medical Clinic

Sarah and Harm sat in the room waiting for Dr. Masters to come in. Today would be a special one, for the couple would find out if they were having one baby or twins. And they might even be able to tell the sex.

"Good morning, Colonel, Commander," Dr. Susan Masters said pleasantly.

"Morning, doctor. I was wondering if you could tell me if it's one baby or two in there," Sarah said with a smile.

"Of course. I should be able to tell on an ultrasound, provided if it's twins that one of them isn't hiding behind the other."

It took about ten or fifteen minutes to get Sarah prepped for the ultrasound. Harm was standing beside her and holding her hand. The second Dr. Masters poured the cold gel on Sarah's stomach, the whole room became quiet and still. Now was the moment everyone had been waiting for.

"Here we go, you two," the doctor said as she moved the wand across Sarah's stomach.

Harm and Sarah watched the screen intently. A strong heartbeat was heard seconds later. And the baby appeared to be perfectly healthy from what they could see.

"There's a head and an arm," she pointed out on the screen. "And there is another head and I believe two arms. It looks like the baby on the left is protecting its twin with the other arm. Or maybe the other arm is just camera shy," she said with a smile.

"Twins," Harm whispered.

"Yeah, daddy. Told you I was eating for three," Sarah said as she leaned over so her husband could kiss her.

"Let's take their first picture," Dr. Masters said then. "The babies are both healthy and strong. Heartbeats are both good, too."

"Thanks, Susan," they said in unison.

"My pleasure, Colonel."

25 May 2002

1500 Hours

JAG HQ

Sarah got up for what seemed like the millionth time. Her feet hurt, her back hurt, and the twins were being very active today. Not to mention that her bladder had her up every ten minutes it seemed.

"Ow!" she screamed when she felt a big kick. It was followed shortly by another one. "You two are so squirmy today, you know that?" she commented as she looked down at her huge stomach.

"Colonel," Admiral Chegwidden said as he walked into her office, "as of today I'm recommending you take three months' leave. I want you and the twins to be healthy and if you're tired and hurting, you need to rest. I'm not suggesting by any means that you can't handle pain and exhaustion, I'm just saying that this is a baby present from me."

"Thank you, Sir," Mac said with a salute.

"Now, that's not the only present the twins are getting from me, but it's the best one I could think of at the moment. Not just for them but for their mother."

"Thank you, Sir."

"You're welcome, Mac. Get your husband and get out of here. We don't want to see you until those babies are here."

1545 Hours

Harm's Office

"Come on, sailor," Sarah said impatiently. "The admiral gave me three months' leave as a baby present. I should have been out of here a half hour ago, but somebody had to be chatting on the phone," she said with a smile.

"I'm coming, princess. I was making some arrangements for court. Big case coming up."

"What about me?" she asked sulkily.

"I'm sorry, sweetheart. I've been a little preoccupied today. How are you and the twins?"

"Other than the fact that my feet and back hurt and my bladder couldn't possibly be stretched any more, I'm doing fine. The twins are too, but they sure are active little ones today."

"Add to your list of problems the fact that you can't see your feet and you're the proud owner of a very big basketball instead of a stomach, and I'd say you have it made, babe," Harm said with a chuckle.

"Ooh, Flyboy!" she exclaimed with a playful slap. "If this basketball weren't your children, I'd knock you flat on your six for that one. I have the right to gripe about how much I hurt, but it doesn't mean you have the same right to make fun of my condition."

"I'm sorry," he whispered as he hung his head innocently. Both of them knew he wasn't as innocent as he seemed but he was making an effort.

"It's all right, Harm. I just hope three months comes quickly. It's been fun so far and the twins are so much a part of me now, but I think it's about time they saw the world."

"I think so, too. The one thing I don't like is that we'll have to share them with everyone once their here. They've been yours and a part of you for six months and now you have to give that privilege up."

"I can't keep them for us forever, sweetheart," she whispered.

"I know, Sarah."

22 August 2002

1145 Hours

Bethesda Naval Hospital

The three months didn't go by too quickly, yet it didn't crawl by either. A few days past her due date, and Sarah was ready to welcome the twins into the world with open arms. Getting them here would be the hard part, with all the work it required, but the reward would be far greater.

"Push, Sarah!" Harm coached his wife as he wiped her forehead with a cold cloth.

"I can't," she complained. "It hurts too much, Harm."

"Come on baby, push. We're all so anxious to see these babies."

"Can't do it. I'm tired."

"Sarah, one or two more big pushes should be enough for me to get the first baby out," the doctor said. "Give me one big push and then I can get it."

"Want some ice chips first?" Harm asked as a distraction.

"Sure," she whispered.

Once she'd swallowed the ice chips, Harm wiped her forehead once more. "Now come on baby, I know you can do this."

"I just need one more big push out of you, Sarah," the doctor stated.

And indeed one big push was all it took to get the first baby out. It was a pink, healthy 4 lb 7 oz little girl. The nurse took her, weighed her, cleaned her off, and wrapped her in a soft pink blanket before placing her on her mother.

"Well, hello there, sweetie," Sarah whispered as tears of joy streamed down her cheeks.

"She's perfect," Harm said with tears of his own. "She needs a name."

"How does Jessie Nicole sound?"

"Perfect."

"We have to take her to the nursery, and you have some more work ahead of you," the nurse said quietly.

"Okay, Sarah, you ready?"

"Yeah," she said tiredly.

"I know you've got one good push left in you, baby," Harm whispered.

One push wasn't enough this time, but the doctor thought one more good one would be enough. He just had to get her positioned just right. Harm and Mac heard a healthy cry from the second baby, but this baby's cry was a little louder than Jessie's.

"And you have a healthy 6 lb 5 oz little boy," the doctor said with a smile.

The nurse weighed, cleaned, and wrapped him in a blanket before handing him to his mother.

"Hey, buddy," Harm said as the baby looked up at him with blue-green eyes that matched his daddy's.

"Hello, Kyle Christopher," Mac said with a smile.

"I think he looks like me, and I think Jessie looks like her mommy," Harm predicted as he planted a kiss on his wife's forehead.

"I think you're right," Sarah said contently.

"Good work, babe."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome."

"I think I'd like to sleep for a while. All that work drained me."

"I wouldn't know why," Harm said with a flyboy grin.

29 August 2002

JAG HQ

0930 Hours

Jessie and Kyle went over real well with everyone at JAG, especially Harriet, Bud, and the admiral. It looked like Bud and the admiral were going to spoil them rotten if their grandma Trish or their parents didn't accomplish it first.

"They're so beautiful," Harriet said as she held Jessie. "Congratulations to you both."

"Thanks, Harriet," the proud parents said in unison.

Of course everyone loves the pitter patter of little kids' feet when they take their first steps. They learn quickly how to explore the world for themselves. Harm and Sarah knew from the day they brought Jessie and Kyle home that they would cherish every new discovery the twins made, and that the pitter patter would never fade.

The End

10


End file.
